


О том, как Миша случайно Дженса соблазнил-2 или всё было наоборот?

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для чего нужны друзья? Чтобы помочь, когда не можешь сделать то, что должен и хочешь</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как Миша случайно Дженса соблазнил-2 или всё было наоборот?

\- Джаред... Джаред, я серьезно! Отпусти! - Миша дергался, пытаясь стряхнуть с плеч руки, настойчиво подталкивающие к двери. Упираться ногами смысла не было - гравий дорожки нифига не помогал устоять на месте.

\- Чувак, пятница, впереди два выходных. Неужели ты серьезно собирался завалиться спать? - в голосе Падалеки звучало веселое недоверие, - ты меня разочаровываешь!

\- Жаль это слышать, - фыркнул Коллинз и дернулся ещё раз, одновременно умудрившись наступить приятелю на ногу. Но порадоваться этой маленькой победе не получилось - рядом с джипом Джареда плавно притормозила ещё одна тачка. Знакомая до ряби в глазах.

\- Какого хрена, Падалеки?! Ты же сказал его не будет в городе! - прошипел Миша, обреченно наблюдая за выбравшимся из машины Эклзом. Тот напряженно смотрел в ответ.

\- Когда я тебе такое сказал? - невинно удивился Джаред, прикрываясь им как щитом.

\- Когда соловьем заливался, упрашивая меня составить бедному тебе компанию "за бутылочкой пива", потому что твой лучший друг собирается....привет, Дженс...

Эклз кивнул, мрачно оглядел безмятежно-радостного Падалеки и смущенно-напряженного Мишу и, вздохнув, внимательно посмотрел Джареду в глаза:

\- Если бы я не был сейчас выжат как лимон, я б тебя убил. Но поскольку сил мне не хватит даже, чтобы снова сесть за руль - считай тебе повезло, - убедившись, что был услышан, Дженсен покачал головой и направился к коттеджу.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Пада шумно перевел дух и подтолкнул Мишу в том же направлении.

\- Может объяснишь, какого хрена происходит? - уже на крыльце прорычал Коллинз, уцепившись за перила.

\- Я обманом заманил тебя и Дженса к себе с целью споить, а потом запереть вас в одной комнате, - тут же прозвучал ответ. Миша вытаращил на него глаза.

\- За каким дьяволом?!

\- Потому что вы, два идиота, можете обвести вокруг пальца всю съемочную группу с Эриком в придачу, но не меня. А я, между прочим, не такой идиот, каким могу тебе казаться, и вижу что что-то между вами не так. Эклз шарахается от тебя, как черт от ладана, ты перестал подъебывать его при первом удобном случае, не подходишь ближе, чем на метр. Я не знаю, что у вас такого случилось, но вы мои друзья и я считаю своим долгом вам помочь, - с каждым словом Коллинз мрачнел всё больше, а потом буркнул, не сводя взгляда с дома напротив:

\- Тебя вроде никто не просил о помощи.

\- Как будто вы на такое способны, - сказано было с досадой...а в следующее мгновение Миша уже осознал, что стоит в прихожей. Так, наверное, чувствовал себя Дин, переносясь куда-нибудь вместе с Касом...

 

***

 

Следующие несколько часов остались в памяти смутными обрывками.

В девять они ещё были у Падалеки.  
Атмосфера была натянутой, звенела как потревоженная тетива. Кажется, Джаред болтал без умолку, но приятели его не слышали. По иронии судьбы (ну или, как вариант, из-за свинства Падалеки) Дженс и Миша сидели на одном, причем не самом большом, диване. Это не могло не нервировать.

А в десять они уже были каком-то баре.  
Как они туда добрались, было непонятно. Но, собственно, сейчас это не имело никакого значения.  
Не в то мгновение, когда Дженсен стоял, склонившись над бильярдным столом, и примерялся к удару. Миша отошел от стола и стал так, чтобы видеть Эклза целиком.  
Иметь возможность гладить это тело взглядом, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться. Величайшее счастье и худшая пытка. А ещё он начал думать как герой какой-нибудь мелодрамы...Видимо не стоило так налегать на выпивку....  
Что играют они не просто так, а на спор Миша понял, когда продувший партию Джаред влез на барную стойку и к бурному восторгу всех присутствовавших, потребовав "музыку!", затянул "I will always love you". Миша смеялся вместе со всеми и пьянел от задумчивых, облапывающих взглядов, которые бросал на него улыбающийся Эклз.

Даже под страхом расстрела Коллинз бы не ответил, который был час, когда они вывалились на улицу и, держась друг за друга, стояли перед баром "У Лори" и ожидали свое такси. Дальше были только спертый воздух салона автомобиля и горячее тело, прижавшееся к его правому боку. Миша вздохнул и закрыл глаза, притягивая Дженса ещё ближе.

Кажется, его разморило, потому что когда он открыл глаза в следующую секунду, то обнаружил что его тащит по лестнице подозрительно трезвый и матерящийся Джаред. И видимо Коллинз был уже не настолько пьян, потому что он помнил слова Падалеки, сказанные на крыльце. Прежде чем отключиться в очередной раз, он всё же успел прохрипеть:

\- Не в одну комнату.

 

***

Кажется, Джареду не хватило наглости проигнорировать его слова. Потому что проснулся Миша один. Ну, как один...наедине с тошнотой и головной болью.

Сползти с постели получилось только с третьей попытки. Добраться до ванной со второй. В первый раз это оказался шкаф.

В зеркало смотреть было откровенно страшно. Поэтому, помедитировав на него минуту, Коллинз малодушно повернулся к душу и включил воду. Его по-прежнему мутило, но желудок не спешил расстаться с содержимым, а вот выносить запах перегара сил уже не было.

Скинув с себя одежду, Миша сунул ее в обнаруженную стиральную машинку. Задумался, где возьмет чистые и сухие вещи, когда выйдет из душа. Внимательно осмотрев агрегат, пощелкал кнопками, дав установку выжать и высушить содержимое. А у него тем временем будет возможность поваляться в горячей ванне. Но сначала - душ.

Мотнув головой, Коллинз решительно стал под тугие обжигающие струи. Потерпев минуту, он сделал воду почти ледяной. Повторив это действие ещё пару раз, Миша почувствовал себя немного лучше и потянулся за шампунем.

Через двадцать минут, тщательно вымывшись и почистив зубы (Джаред был заботливым хозяином и на полке нашлись не распакованные зубная щетка и паста), он организовал себе ванну с пеной и собрался кайфовать до тех пор пока не надоест. Но кайф обломался в тот самый момент, когда Миша вдруг вспомнил о Дженсене. И уже привычно обругал себя за это. В конце концов, ничего кроме расстройства мысли и воспоминания не приносили. Хотя нет. Конечно, как он мог забыть. Они приносили с собой возбуждение. Настолько резкое и сильное, что иногда Коллинз был благодарен костюмерам за плащ, а техникам за любую неполадку, позволявшую ему скрыться в трейлере хоть на пять минут.

Конечно, всё было бы немного проще, если бы он смог забыть о том, что случилось пару недель назад и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Но когда и что в этой жизни было просто. Ему до сих пор снились сильные руки, которые подхватили его, ласковые пальцы в волосах, во сне Миша снова чувствовал на своих губах первый неуверенный поцелуй.  
И это было невыносимо. И невыносимо приятно. Да, Миша мазохист. И спит он теперь только на этом диване. Из принципа.

Никаких особых воспоминаний этот диван не хранил. Только поцелуи, только прикосновения. Тогда их прервали как раз в тот момент, когда Миша уже готов был запустить руку в джинсы Дженсена. Чертов ассистент режиссера забарабанил в дверь и потребовал, чтобы Коллинз и Эклз предстали пред светлы очи Сингера.

Миша готов был поклясться, он никогда не видел у Дженсена такого испуганного, ошарашенного взгляда, как в ту минуту. И он до сих пор ругал себя за то, что не урвал минутку пока они шли «на ковер», не поговорил с парнем. Потому что после у него уже не было такой возможности.

Падалеки прав, Эклз стал избегать его. Ненавязчиво и элегантно, настолько, что даже их всевидящие сплетники, «внутренняя служба оповещения», ничего не заподозрили. Но в то же время, очень эффективно.

А Миша даже не мог зажать его где-нибудь и настоять на разговоре, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым перед Дженсом. Только даже сам не знал, в чем виноват.

Ну вот. Как всегда. Вогнать себя в тоску было до ужаса просто. Захотелось снова напиться. При мысли о спиртном закружилась голова, а вода вдруг показалась ледяной.  
Оставаться в ванне не было больше никакого желания, да и одежда, судя по тишине, была готова к употреблению.

Миша выбрался из воды, зябко поёживаясь, обтерся насухо, достал из машинки вещи и, убедившись, что они достаточно сухие, принялся натягивать их на себя. Подумав, оставил рубашку и носки. Всё равно он собирался снова лечь спать.

Кстати, о сне. Почему-то мысль о том, чтобы лечь на то же бельё, вызвала брезгливый ужас. Поэтому сразу из ванной он направился к шкафу. Там точно должно быть свежее.  
В комнате всё ещё было темно (солнце должно было встать с другой стороны дома), поэтому, нашарив на стене выключатель, Миша щелкнул им….и вздрогнул, увидев сидящего в кресле возле окна Дженсена.

\- Я уж думал, ты там утопился.

\- Так чего же тогда сидел тут? Неужели бросил бы умирать? – ну вот как это понимать?! То бегает от него, то приходит сам и смотрит так, что… О, черт. Почти можно поверить  
Миша подошел к шкафу и, открыв дверцы, невидяще уставился на полки.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что, если бы у меня появилось хотя бы подозрение, что тебе что-то угрожает, я бы бросился к тебе сломя голову, - Миша фыркнул на эти слова. Он сам не ожидал, что его так разозлит непоследовательность в поведении Дженсена. Подхватив первый попавшийся комплект, Коллинз бросил его на ночной столик и закрыл шкаф.

\- Ты не поверишь, Дженс. Я понятия не имею, что ты сделаешь, если узнаешь, что я в опасности. Я тебя сейчас вообще не понимаю, - Миша зло стянул с постели простыню.

\- Что же тебе не понятно? - Эклз подошел к кровати с другой стороны, поднял упавшую подушку и стряхнул с нее наволочку. Они сейчас были похожи на какую-нибудь семейную пару из ситкома. И лично Миша не имел ничего против.

\- Мне не понятно, - начал Коллинз раздраженно, кидая парню обе наволочки, - какого хрена ты приходишь ко мне сейчас, весь такой спокойный и расслабленный, какого хрена ты разглядывал меня сегодня в баре. Какого хрена ты делаешь всё это, после того как шарахался от меня две недели, не давая возможности поговорить. Не объяснив, что я сделал не так и как мне всё исправить! И ты даже не подумал… – Миша оборвал себя, не договорив. Он и так напоминал себе героя дешевой драмы, не хватало ещё начать вслух жалеть себя. Резко расправив свежую простынь, он принялся яростно дергать, заправляя края под матрас.

Эклз молчал и смотрел на него. Потом, вздохнув, принялся за свой край простынки. Миша старательно не смотрел на него. Он уже закончил со своей частью работы, но просто стоять было глупо и он вернулся к шкафу, чтобы поискать заодно чистый плед. Заодно это дало ему пару секунд, чтобы разобраться с эмоциями и взять себя в руки.

Он не собирался так бурно реагировать, но напряжение, в котором его держали отношения с Дженсеном, очевидно, было слишком велико. И Коллинз действительно считал, хотя он сам такого не ожидал, себя…виноватым. В конце концов, это же он спровоцировал к активным действиям совершенно неготового к этому парня. И он действительно хочет попросить прощения за это. А потом убить Эклза за то, что довел до таких соплей!

Задумавшись, Миша не услышал шагов, не почувствовал движения за спиной, но вздрогнул, когда его шеи коснулось чужое дыхание. Хотелось обернуться, схватить эту зеленоглазую сволочь за шиворот и встряхнуть, чтоб зубы клацнули. Но ещё больше хотелось узнать, что всё-таки эта сволочь задумала. Просто, чтобы знать как…ох!

Короткое движение за спиной и к нему прижалось горячее тело, поперек живота обхватили сильные руки, притягивая ещё ближе, в лопатки часто и сильно колотилось чужое сердце, а к шее прижались мягкие, нежные губы.

\- Что ты…делаешь? – дыхание сбилось мгновенно, его собственное сердце готово было выскочить из груди. Если Эклз так шутит, ему не жить!

Дженсен проложил дорожку невесомых поцелуев к уху Коллинза, легко куснул за мочку, заставив напряженно вздрогнуть, и тихо прошептал:

\- Прошу прощения.

\- Очень оригинальный способ, - крепкие ладони не позволили развернуться, крепко стиснув бёдра, - мне нравится.  
Эклз хмыкнул ему в затылок, сильнее вжимая своим телом в полки. Прошелся языком по границе волос, потёрся носом за ухом, пальцами играя на груди и животе Миши неторопливую мелодию.

Дыхание давалось с трудом, сердце бешено колотилось, мыслей не было. Приличных, во всяком случае. Но Дженсен явно был намерен не торопиться. Он не снимал с Коллинза футболку - только задирал края вверх, не расстегивал джинсы - только забирался кончиками пальцев между тканью и кожей. Так хорошо... и так мало.

Но, когда Миша попытался вывернуться, Дженсен, смеясь, обнял его крепче и прижался к нему всем телом.

\- Потерпи немного. Я же терплю.

\- Значит, ты мазохист, - хрипло рассмеялся Миша и двинул бёдрами, отираясь.

\- Возможно, - протянул Дженсен и толкнулся навстречу.

\- И садист, - выдавил Коллинз сквозь стон.

\- Возможно. Чуть-чуть.

\- Чуть-чуть? - расхохотался Миша, всё-таки развернулся и притиснул Эклза к себе, глядя на него потемневшими глазами. - Ты себе чертовски льстишь!

\- Думаешь? - хрипло поинтересовался Дженсен, склоняясь к усмехающимся губам.

 

\- Уверен, - выдохнул Миша, приближаясь вплотную. Дженсен положил ладонь на его щёку, погладил большим пальцем скулу, уголок губ.

\- Не тяни, иначе я свихнусь, - Мише нравилась эта игра, но она и правда уже сводила его с ума. Он позволял Дженсену вести и контролировать ситуацию, но ещё немного и он сорвётся. Он ответил на прямой взгляд отчаянно зеленых глаз и прикрыл веки, чувствуя на затылке ласковые пальцы. Вздрогнул, когда губ коснулось горячее дыхание, и бессильно обмяк, отвечая на нежный, затягивающий поцелуй.

Говорят, что слаще всего для человека ожидание желанного. Но сейчас Миша был не согласен с этим. Никакие мечты и фантазии не могли сравниться с ощущением губ, пальцев, дыхания на его коже, никакое ожидание, даже самое счастливое, не могло доставить такое наслаждение.

Притягивать к себе ещё ближе, сжимать плечи до боли, чувствуя сильные ладони на своей спине, стонать от прикосновений гибкого, горячего языка. Черт его знает, как это выглядит со стороны, но сейчас уже плевать. Получив, наконец, то, что нужно больше всего, глупо думать о таких пустяках.

Прикусив напоследок нижнюю губу Миши, Дженсен отстранился, с трудом переводя дыхание. Поймал взгляд пьяных синих глаз и потянул края футболки вверх. Отбросив ненужную ткань в сторону, прижался губами к шее, целуя бешено бьющуюся жилку. Прошелся невесомыми поцелуями по плечам, спускаясь к груди. Сжал зубами напрягшийся сосок, обводя его языком, вслушиваясь в тихий стон.

Сев на корточки, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, лаская живот языком и губами, прикусывая кожу над краем ткани. Он сам почти задыхался, чувствуя губами напряженное дыхание Коллинза. Но даже не столько от своего удовольствия, сколько от того, как вздрагивал и стонал от его прикосновений Миша.

Стремительно выпрямившись, Дженс прижался поцелуем к подрагивающим губам, одновременно борясь с молнией чужих джинсов и пытаясь избавиться от собственной одежды. Бездействовавший до этого Коллинз принялся ему помогать, яростно стаскивая растёгнутую уже рубашку с его плеч и тоже принимаясь за брюки.  
Избавившись от раздражающей преграды Миша притянул Дженсена вплотную к себе, но не соприкасаясь кожей, и внимательно посмотрел ошалелые, черные от расширившихся зрачков, глаза:

\- Уверен?

Эклз секунду смотрел на него, будто не понимал о чем речь, а после хмыкнул и ногой выбил из под своих джинсов тюбик смазки:

\- Более чем.

Брови Коллинза поползли вверх:

\- А ты не думал, что я могу послать тебя?

На Дженсен только фыркнул, дёрнул Мишу на себя, поймал с его губ нетерпеливый стон и прошептал:

\- На этот случай в другом кармане моток верёвки.

\- Псих...

\- За это ты меня и любишь.

Возразить что-нибудь Миша уже не мог - язык был занят более интересным процессом. Но и не выразить своё отношение он не мог тоже, поэтому, одной рукой по-прежнему прижимая к себе парня за талию, вторую он вольготно расположил на его ягодице и многозначительно сжал. Дженс тут же оставил его губы в покое и хитро поинтересовался:

\- Хочешь быть сверху?

\- Думал об этом. Но знаешь.... мне нравится, когда ты главный.

\- Я главный? Значит, всё будет так, как я захочу? - испытующе глядя в глаза партнёра, Дженсен скользнул ногтями по груди, животу и обхватил ладонью оба их члена, легко лаская палцами головки. Улыбнулся на рванный стон и резкое движение навстречу, хотя сам уже держался на чистом упрямстве.

\- Как захочешь, только сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, - сдавленно прорычал Коллинз, опуская свою ладонь сверху, заставляя крепче сжать и ускорить движение.  
Но Дженсен тут же отвел свою и его руку в сторону и, дьявольски ухмыляясь, потянул Мишу на пол. Уложил на сброшенную одежду и опустился сверху, вздрагивая от удовольствия, когда Миша сам развел бёдра, подпуская невыносимо близко.

\- Только, Дженс...

\- Ммм?

\- Будешь тянуть - мигом окажешься снизу!

\- Какой нетерпеливый, - пробормотал Эклз, поцелуями-укусами спускаясь по тяжело вздымающейся груди, напряженному животу. Издевательски медленно скользнул языком в ямку пупка, замечая краем глаза, как вцепились в рукав его рубашки смуглые пальцы.  
Это было то ещё испытание. Удерживать Мишу, чтоб не выгибался слишком сильно (спина ведь ему ещё пригодится), удерживать себя, чтоб не кончить от довольных, нетерпеливых стонов, чтоб не наброситься на Коллинза прямо так, без подготовки.

На этой мысли Дженсен нащупал тюбик и заставил Мишу чуть согнуть ноги, разводя их в стороны, устраиваясь между. Усмехнувшись потрясенному выдоху, обхватил губами головку, легко лаская её языком. Не глядя выдавил на пальцы немного прохладного геля, растер, согревая. Погладил колечко мыщц и, одновременно с движением губ по стволу, ввёл один палец.  
Коллинз, очевидно остаток самообладания потративший на то, чтобы расслабиться, застонал, дернувшись всем телом. Но не успел Дженсен среагировать, как Миша подался бёдрами, стараясь насадиться глубже.  
Выпустив член, Дженс чмокнул острую коленку и прошептал:

\- Тише, не спеши. Потерпи немного.

\- Пять минут, Эклз, - прорычал Коллинз. - У тебя пять минут.

Дженсен на это понимающе хмыкнул. Не дразня больше, он лизнул головку и тут же насадился ртом, сколько смог, начиная размеренно двигать головой, скользя языком вдоль ствола. Он старался попадать пальцем в этот ритм, чтобы ощущения наслаивались друг на друга. Так должно было быть легче.

Постепенно тугие мышцы стали поддаваться и Дженс рискнул добавить ещё один палец. Миша напрягся, но быстро справился с собой и двинул бёдрами, прося продолжать. Эклз выпустил член и принялся целовать бедренные косточки. Коллинз уже не стонал. Просто накрыл ладонь, которой Джей упирался в пол, и сжимал её, когда ощущения были особенно яркими; задерживал дыхание, вздрагивал, коротко выдыхал. Демонстрировал чувства и эмоции, не сдерживался. Это очень заводило. Но терпения становилось всё меньше и меньше.

Дженсен принялся постепенно разводить пальцы, растягивая сильнее. Когда сопротивление мышц стало заметно слабее, он осторожно потянул руку на себя. Навис над Мишей, сразу целуя его, практически нападая на губы, засасывая язык.  
Коллинз поёрзал, обхватывая бёдра Дженса ногами и потянулся за смазкой. Выжав побольше на ладонь, он начал неспешными движениями поглаживать ствол Эклза.

Оторвавшись от припухших губ, Дженсен зажмурился от ощущений, когда Миша направил его и чуть сжал ягодицы, приглашая. Невозможный человек.  
Коснувшись лбом его переносицы, Дженс замер.

\- Всё равно будет больно.

\- Плевать, - ладони на плечах поглаживали почти успокаивающе. Вот ведь.

\- Я буду осторожен.

\- Я знаю.

***

Первый толчок. Аккуратный, осторожный. Хриплый вздох над ухом - Миша почти прижал к себе, обнимая. Его сердце загнанно колотилось, левая рука стискивала плечи, правая давила на талию. Детали. Но сейчас они важны. Позволяют держать себя в руках, не сорваться.

Второй толчок. Ладонь под поясницу, чтоб было легче. Хаос в мыслях от тесного жара, охватившего головку. Впившиеся в кожу пальцы.

Третий толчок. Тихий стон. Миша откидывает голову назад, немного выгибаясь под ним. Прижаться губами к бьющейся жилке, прикусить. Мелькает мысль, что Коллинзу может быть некомфортно, ведь Дженс внутри уже наполовину. Нужно притормозить. Но как? Да и Миша не позволит.

Последний толчок. Крышу срывает от того, насколько горячо и узко.  
Замереть на десяток секунд. Просто чтобы перевести немного дух и дать привыкнуть к проникновению. Завести ладонь между тел, обхватить член и двигать рукой и бёдрами в одном ритме, чтобы удовольствие перекрывало боль, чтобы стонал только от наслаждения.

Задохнуться воздухом, почувствовав движение навстречу.  
Миша когда-нибудь сведёт его с ума. Но Дженсен, пожалуй, только рад такому сумасшествию.

Коллинз шепчет что-то, но не разобрать.  
Прижавшись щекой к щеке, Дженс разбирает:

\- Попробуй поменять угол.

На первой же попытке сменить угол проникновения Миша выгибается так, что плечи отрываются от пола и прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая громкий стон.  
Дженсен тут же замирает, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо. Глаза закрыты, ресницы дрожат, а губа, кажется, прокушена до крови.  
Голос срывается на шёпот.

\- Миша?..Миша, что? Я сделал больно?

\- Нет, глупый. Скорее очень приятно. Можешь продолжать в том же духе, - в голосе Коллинза и правда слышится наслаждение. Значит, всё хорошо. Значит, можно не останавливаться.

Столкнувшись лбами, Дженсен начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Одновременно удерживает Коллинза в крепких объятиях, чтобы каждым толчком задевать простату.

Миша подстраивается под него, подаваясь навстречу. Находит губами его рот, целуя сразу глубоко и жадно.  
Они оба сейчас - средоточие чистого удовольствия.

Движения всё резче, сердца колотятся чаще, во всем теле пожар, тугим комком собирающийся в паху.

Вдруг Миша с хриплым стоном вздрагивает, сжимая Дженсена собой так, что искры из глаз сыпятся.  
Эклзу хватает пары толчков в отчаянно пульсирующее тело, чтобы тоже кончить, вжимаясь до предела.

***

На минуту они выпадают из реальности, по их телам прокатываются резкие волны дрожи.  
Но, даже придя в себя, ни один из них не сможет сказать сколько ещё они провалялись так, лениво целуясь, не имея достаточно сил, чтобы даже выпустить друг друга из объятий.  
Единственнное на что хватило Дженсена, это осторожно выйти из Коллинза. А тот уже, кажется, был не в состоянии пошевелить хоть пальцем.

Они даже не разговаривали, общаясь взглядами. Впрочем, прекрасно понимая один другого.  
Поэтому через некоторое время Миша горестно вздохнул и, невнятно пробормотав что-то, начал спихивать с себя ухмыляющегося Эклза, который только что убедил его отправиться в душ.

С трудом поднявшись, парни пошатываясь, направились ванную, где Дженсен получил мочалкой по макушке за довольное "пингвин", сказанное после минуты наблюдений за Коллинзом.

Как бы ни было приятно под горячими струями воды, они задержались в душе минут на пять, не больше. Потому что спать они расчитывали всё-таки в постели, а не на жёстком кафеле.

Едва вытеревшись и не озадачиваясь одеждой, парни повалились на простыни и тут же потянулись друг к другу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина, которую разбавляло только спокойное дыхание усталых, но счастливых мужчин.  
Но, прежде чем заснуть, Миша потянулся губами к уху Дженса и прошептал только одно слово.

\- Люблю.

И, услышав в ответ тихое "это взаимно, Миша", счастливо вздохнул.

Вот теперь можно спокойно заснуть. На душе светло и радостно, а в мыслях только "Джаред явно не это имел ввиду, под примирением".


End file.
